Wild oats and greenfoxtail are among the most troublesome weeds for farmers growing gramineous crops, such as wheat, barley, rye, triticale and other cereal crops. Full season competition can reduce crop yield significantly, resulting in serious economic losses in crop production. One of the most common practices for controlling wild oats and greenfoxtail is the use of postemergent selective herbicides. For example certain heterocyclic phenyl ethers are known herbicides which are effective against certain annual and perennial grass weeds. Unfortunately, these herbicides cannot be used in all gramineous crops, especially barley, because the herbicide injures the crop as well as controlling the weeds.
Therefore what is needed in the art is a herbicide which is effective against grass weeds, including wild oats and greenfoxtail, while protecting the gramineous crop from injury.